Esmalte de uñas
by Missclover
Summary: Porque su error fue bajar la guardia cuando menos lo esperó.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Se movió con pesadez de la cama al percibir un aroma que le inundaba las fosas nasales, apenas podía pensar claramente de qué podría tratarse.

No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, quería descansar después de todos los exámenes puestos durante la semana y trabajos extras que había acabado hace poco tiempo en su segundo año de la preparatoria. A pesar de ser considerado un genio también debía tener aquellos momentos de reposo para seguir su vida, al fin de cuentas también era un ser humano no una máquina devoradora de libros.

El olor seguía ahí, tan cerca de él que empezaba a molestarle, sentía que lo ahogaba con cada inhalación que daba. Con molestia se levantó tallándose los ojos para averiguar de dónde provenía para poder solucionarlo y poder dormir en paz.

Cuando su vista se aclaró no contaba que lo primero que vería sería a su novia sentada muy cerca de él viéndolo con una muequilla de risa por lo que estaba viendo.

—Nunca pensé que te vería de esta forma Neji —ella se acercó más para tratar de peinarle con sus dedos el largo cabello de él— ni con esta pijama —río un poco más viendo la expresión de vergüenza de su novio por ser visto de esa manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tenten? —Preguntó carente de emoción, la verdad no le había gustado para nada esa escena tan vergonzosa, nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas con otras personas ni con su propia familia.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mueca de indignación por el modo que la trataba su queridísimo y respetuoso amigo. Pero él sólo entrecerró sus ojos, no le creía para nada esa faceta de enojo que le presentaba su pareja.

La conocía muy bien, algo había hecho ella.

Se destapó por completo para salir de su cama percatándose de que llevaba calcetas, le pareció raro pues nunca se dormía con ellas ni aunque hiciera frío, le dio poca importancia pues apenas recordaba lo que había hecho ayer por la noche antes de acostarse. El cansancio era tan fuerte que era posible que se la hubiera olvidado ese detalle de los calcetines.

La observó nuevamente sin perder ningún detalle de los gestos que hacía Tenten, parecía tranquila, cosa que la hacía más sospechosa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Nuevamente la cuestionó pero no estaba molesto, de alguna forma le agradaba su forma de ser.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —le dijo dando una mirada alrededor de todo el cuarto como si fuera muy entretenido observar los pocos muebles que tenía de decoración.

Lo estaba evitando dando de esta manera que su conjetura era verdadera. Antes de poder decir algo más lo notó; alzó lentamente y con ligeros temblores su mano izquierda sin poder creer lo que veía en ella.

No podía articular palabras lo único que hacía era mirar su masculina mano con ese color rojo en sus uñas y fue cuando ella estalló en risas. ¿Cómo era posible que su novia le hiciera esto? ¡Y hasta tenía brillitos!

—Tenten… quítame esto… —gruñó con molestia haciendo que ella parara sus risas y lo mirara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Pero si te queda muy bien —otra risilla se le escapó de sus labios.

—Ahora —entre dientes logró terminar su frase, más bien su orden; Tenten solo rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Lo que usted diga Señor Gruñón —de un pequeño bolso que levantó del suelo de donde se encontraba sacó un bote de plástico con un líquido de color morado, Neji sólo miraba con atención como su chica aplicaba en un trozo de algodón esa sustancia para después ponérselo en sus uñas borrando cualquier vestigio de color rojo pasión.

Ahora sabía de donde provenía ese olor, ese esmalte que a ella tanto le gustaba se lo ponía a él. Tenten notó como fruncía sus perfectas cejas y sabía muy bien como calmarlo, lentamente se acercó a él hasta rozar sus labios como una muestra de disculpa pero sin llegar a más allá. Torturándolo.

¿No debería ser él quién la castigara? Sin esperar más, el Hyuuga la besó con intensidad robándole la respiración y dejándola con más.

—Faltan cuatro —Tenten sonrió ante la aclaración, un beso por cada uña pintada; en verdad Neji sabía cómo vengarse.

Antes de seguir con su segundo castigo, una duda le llegó en instantes por su mente, ¿Cuál sería la condena que tendría por haberle pintado las uñas de los pies?

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

Ya sé, fue muy corto este fic y eso que me tardé como una semana para terminarlo D:

El ocio no es nada bueno, ni mucho menos el calor infernal. u.u

De nuevo torturo de la peor manera a nuestro genio, al Señor Gruñón XD Pero al final siempre tiene su gran recompensota, y esa es su Tenten. ;)

Yo digo que a Neji le queda cualquier color, así que no me decidía por cual escoger. =P

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y también espero no tardarme mucho en la siguiente historia. ^^

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
